


You're Stupid If You Think I'm Leaving Her

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Domestic Fluff, Emily Prentiss Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e03 Minimal Loss, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Emily Prentiss because that seems to be my trademark now, Hurt/Comfort, I wont be taking criticism on that, Injury, It's such a good episode, Jemily as Parents is the cutest thing, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Major Character Injury, Minimal loss is my comfort episode, Parent Emily Prentiss, Parent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Protective Emily Prentiss, Protective Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, There is literally one mention of will in this, Whump, and its not positive, because hugs make everyone feel better, they're gay, yes they've nicknamed the baby bean until its born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Jemily re write of 4x03 because i'm bored during online school : )
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 24





	You're Stupid If You Think I'm Leaving Her

"Morgan, Natasha."  
"What's up?" Natasha asked, instantly worried at her twin's tone. JJ turned up the volume of the tv.  
"What is reportedly being called a routine questions And answers meeting by Colorado child services had turned into a violent and deadly standoff Between Colorado authorities and a fringe religious group known as the Sepatarian sect."   
"JJ, that's not the ranch where prentiss and Reid--" Morgan started before JJ cut him off.  
"They're still inside."  
"Hotch!" Natasha yelled for their Unit Chief.  
"Tactical warrant service team into a forced retreat after losing a 30-minute gun battle..."  
"The tv. Prentiss and Reid." Morgan informed him.  
"No one knows for sure how many people are inside. It is believed at least 3 of the child service members are still trapped within the compound."  
"All right that means we're the lead with hostage rescue and support. Let's go." Hotch pulled JJ to the side as everyone walked out.  
"JJ-" She knew what he was about to say."  
"No. You're stupid if you think i'm just going to sit back here and watch. She is my Girlfriend Aaron."  
"That's why I think you should stay back on this one." JJ looked towards the door where her sister was waiting before sighing deeply.   
"She is my girlfriend, the mother of our child. Hotch I have to be there. Even if I don't work. I need to make sure she's safe." He saw the desperation in in her eyes before nodding.  
"Fine, but you are benched.  
"I'm fine with that. " Natasha grabbed JJ's hand as she walked past and they headed towards the jet. JJ could hear her heartbeat. They had no idea the position or condition either Reid or Prentiss were in.  
  


* * *

  
"-turned deadly when the Colorado state police officers tried to serve a warrant. Colorado attorney general Jim wells says the reclusive cult has been the subject of a 6-month weapons investigation."  
"6 months. We didn't check?"  
"No. We checked. I had A.T.F. Call Wells. He told A.T.F. There were no pending state investigations." JJ said, her worry clear.  
"He lied." Natasha said bitterly, just as concerned for her sister in law as JJ was.  
"Wells is challenging the governor in the next election. He thought that A.T.F. Was about to poach his big election-launching weapons bust. Now it's clear he didn't know there were FBI agents there. He just thought the best time to serve a state warrant was when the kids were safe inside the school being interviewed."  
"What do we know about this sect?" Garcia came up on the laptop before delivering her information.  
"Liberty ranch was founded in 1980 by libertarian Leo Kane. He created it as a self-sustaining commune."  
"Libertarians believe that everyone has the right to do what they want As long as they aren't infringing on the rights of others." Morgan added.  
"But libertarians aren't religious. Clearly this sect abandoned libertarian principles."   
"Benjamin Cyrus, the current leader, introduced religion eight years ago when Kane left."  
"Garcia, what do we have on Cyrus?"  
"We got bubkiss. It's like the guy never cast a shadow on the known universe. However his predecessor, Leo Kane, is doing a seventeen-year stretch at deerfield federal prison. Apparently libertarians do not like paying taxes.  
"Seventeen years for tax evasion?"  
"Oh, no. That would be two years for tax evasion and fifteen for going after four IRS agents with a Louisville Slugger."  
"Let's have Kane brought to the scene. He's our best chance at finding out some idea of who we're dealing with." A silence blanketed them. JJ's leg shook subconsciously, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach as the jet flew towards their destination.  
  


* * *

  
The SUV pulled up to the ranch, JJ was the first out and followed Natasha into the tent.   
"Jayje." She stopped in her tracks.  
"Yeah."  
"Em is strong, so is Reid. They're going to be okay." JJ nodded at her twin, bringing her into a hug.  
"I'm terrified Nat."  
"I know. I know."  
  


* * *

  
Time bled slowly into night and they were still no closer to getting Prentiss and Reid safe. Hotch had kept his word when he said she was going to be benched. Natasha had done her job of talking to the media and she had jus been sat around waiting. It was killing her.   
"JJ, they've set up a small tent for agents to rest and sleep, I want you to take a break."  
"I can't Hotch, not until I know she's safe."  
"I will get someone to wake you if we have any news. You and the baby need rest." She sighed deeply before nodding.  
"Fine, but you wake me at the first sign."  
"I will, I promise." She let her hand run through her hair as the unit chief walked away.  
"He finally making you go get rest?" Her sister asked as she approached.  
"Yeah. I don't want to but he reminded me that this little bean needed their rest." She smiled down at her stomach. It was crazy to think she was carrying her child. They had told will about the baby but he hadn't wanted anything to do with it.   
"I'll wake you if we hear anything."  
"Thank you." She gave her sister a hug before heading into the tent, she was the only one there. The bed was semi comfortable. It wasn't like her bed at home but it was good enough. She draped the blanket over her shoulders, hugging her stomach. The only light that filled the tent was the small lanterns from the other tent. JJ let her eyes softly close, whispering one last thing before falling asleep.  
"Be safe, Emily."  
  


* * *

  
She woke up the next morning, quickly running her hands through her hair and walking out. Natasha was sat by herself on a chair, the rest of the team inside the unit.  
"The rest of the team inside?"  
"Yeah, they planted bugs last night. Morgan's on his way back from visiting Kane "  
"Mind if I sit?" Natasha just smiled, patting the chair next to her.  
"Rossi had eyes on Reid and Prentiss. They're both okay, according to Rossi, neither has a scratch on them."  
"Oh thank gods." JJ felt her shoulders relax as she sighed. It wasn't too much later that the team came out to join them.  
"Give us everything you have Garcia." Hotch said as he approached, placing the phone down on the table for the team to hear.  
"Charles Mulgrew convicted in Kentucky at the age of 18. 3 counts, statutory rape."  
"So we need to talk to the warden?" Morgan asked.  
"Way ahead of you, honey. Mr. Kentucky warden said that once inside, Mulgrew found religion, became a model citizen."  
"Well, it's not that hard to behave when you're in protective custody the whole time." Morgan commented sarcastically.  
"General population's a rough place for a child molester." Hotch replied.  
"No. No. I don't think you guys understand. He was a model citizen. This guy volunteered at the prison hospital, the aids ward, he was reading to prisoners dying of H.I.V."  
"Good stuff."  
Damn straight. Now get our friends back, baby." Morgan hung up the phone before Rossi spoke up,  
"Well, this makes things worse."  
"What? That he was a model citizen?"  
"That he's been to prison. He knows what happens to child molesters there."  
"If the current sexual allegations are true and he thinks we know it, he's not coming out of there."  
"Then we have to make him think he's not going back."  
"Natasha, I need you to release a press statement saying that we have absolutely no evidence of sexual allegations." Their voices faded into one as JJ focused on the laptop on the opposite side of the tent from them, her heart dropping. She quickly got up and grabbed it, earning a confused glance from the rest of the team.  
"You need to see this." Her heart dropped as the placed the laptop on the table and turned the volume up.  
"Now well into its second day, the standoff at the sepatarian sect ranch has now been taken over by the FBI. There was much speculation in regard to hostages, but anonymous sources inside the State Attorney General's office have told us There is an undercover FBI agent currently being held inside the sepatarian sect ranch. Hostage negotiators say they are making headway with the sect's leadership and are hopeful for a positive outcome. There's still no word as to why an undercover FBI agent was sent in alone." Each person felt dread run through their veins and Natasha gently held her sister's hand, hoping to being her a little comfort.  
"God knows what will happen now they know they're FBI."  
  


* * *

  
Emily's attention was grabbed by the sound of footsteps. Her and Reid, other than to be brought out the other day, had been stuck in the one room the entire time.   
"Which one of you is it?" Emily could hear the cool rage in Cyrus' voice. Reid looked just as confused as Emily, though both of them had a slight inclination of what he was on about, and the consequences scared them. Cyrus moved his shirt to reveal and grab the gun that had been situated in the waistband of his jeans.  
"Which one of you is the FBI agent?" Emily's mouth instantly went dry. Whatever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be good.   
"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?"  
"God will forgive me for what I must do." He took the safety off the gun and held it at Reids head.   
"I. I don't know what you're talking about."   
"One of you does. Who is it?" Her mind was made up in an instant. Spencer was like her little brother, and she wasn't about to let him get hurt in this.  
"Me. It's me." Cyrus lowered the gun before he grabbed her by the hair. The pain was instant and a groan fell past her lips before she could stop it. He dragged her back by her hair and all she could do was give Reid one last look. At least it wasn't him, she could deal with that.  
  


* * *

  
I told you not to put me in this position!" He let go of her hair before backhanding her across the face. He only gave her a split second to recover before driving his knee into her stomach.  
"Get up" Cyrus dragged her up by her arm at a painful angle before his fist connected with her cheek, sending her flying into the mirror. She could feel the smashed pieces of glass embedding themselves into her skin, and it took everything in her not to cry.   
"Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil." Emily's hands were shaking against the frame of the once mirror, taking the time Cyrus used to speak to try and catch her breath. It wasn't too long before he grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her to the other-side of the room. Both her head and hip's connected with a crate as her body crumpled to the floor. Black spots dancing their way across her vision. She knew that her team would be listening. The BAU wrote the Cirg handbook, she needed to get a message to them. If they came in now, they could blow the whole thing. She knew whatever she said would aggravate Cyrus but it was a risk she was willing to take and she needed to say it before she lost consciousness.   
"I can take it."   
"Oh, you can take it?" Her words definitely aggravated him and that scared her, but she needed her team to know she was talking to them. He backhanded her again, pushing her into the metal shelves behind her. She stood up, facing Cyrus. She could feel the blood running down her face.   
"I can take it." She knew she couldn't take much more, the spots that danced across her vision were just getting bigger, but the team couldn't just charge in, they had to wait. No matter how bad things got between her and Cyrus.  
"Pride comes before the fall." Her entire body felt like it was on fire and as his fist reconnected with her stomach, she doubled over. Her vision was worse and her head felt light and dizzy. He threw her to the floor, her shirt riding up slightly revealing the bruises that had already started to show. She didn't try to hold back her cries anymore, she was too tired. She heard Cyrus step into the archway into the room and let herself breath at the moments peace. It didn't last long. She winced as she took a breath, the pressure building. Her body was shaking; she could feel the blood sticking to her skin and slowly seeping through her shirt.  
"Tie her up. Put her upstairs." She wanted to cry with relief at the prospect of being away from the cult leader. The will to give in to the darkness stronger than it had ever been but she kept her mind focused on JJ and their child. Their child. It made her heart swell despite the pain, gave her something to fight for.  
  


* * *

  
JJ instantly had tears in her eyes, she could see the team was justas distressed as she was at hearing what Emily was going through.  
"We've got to go in there." Hotch said, his worry evident in his tone.  
"We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there." Rossi was trying to be reasonable but JJ could see how much he wanted to follow Hotch and get the agents out of there. JJ flinched at the sound of the glass smashing and Emily's pained whimpers. It was tearing her apart.  
" _Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil."_ JJ felt sick and it was clear by everyone else's reactions, she wasn't the only one. The sound of a heavy thump and Emily's cry came through the headset and JJ could no longer hold back the tears she had been trying to keep at bay. She knew the reality was probably much worse than it sounded and that pained her even more.  
_"I can take it."_ Their hearts dropped at the sound of Emily's voice.  
_"Oh, you can take it?"  
_"Wait, Wait. Listen to what she's saying." Rossi spoke.  
_"I can take it."  
_"She's antagonising him."  
"She's not talking to him." Rossi told Morgan.  
"She's talking to us. She's telling us not to come in." Hotch finished, his stress over the situation clear.  
_"Pride comes before the fall."_ JJ closed her eyes as she heard the assault on her girlfriend continue. Morgan threw his headset down on the table before walking away.  
_"Tie her up. Put her upstairs."_ The blonde let out a relived cry, turning to be embraced by her sister.  
"She's okay. She's alive."  
  


* * *

  
Emily slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the door creaking. Her dizziness hadn't stopped but her vision was clear again. Jessica's mother walked in and she let her body relax slightly. One of Cyrus' henchmen had not so carefully dragged her upstairs a few minutes earlier. The woman silently sat by her side for a moment before carefully cleaning the blood off her face with a wet cloth.  
"You should have told Cyrus who you were. He's a prophet. He predicted satan's armies would come and lay siege to us."  
"There's a name for that kind of prophecy, self fulfilling."  
"You don't know how dangerous it is to lie to him."  
"I know it would take a brave woman to defy him, knowing the consequences. And that that woman would have to have a damn good reason to do it." The woman looked around worried before leaving again. The agent appreciated the time alone but it didn't last long. The door opened again and Emily closed her eyes, hoping if it was Cyrus back for round 2, he'd leave her alone.  
"Em?" The familiar voice made tears instantly well up in her eyes.  
"Reid?"  
"Hey." She opened her eyes to see him slowly approaching her.  
"Cyrus want's us downstairs in the chapel, can you walk?" Emily took a moment before nodding. She didn't want to move because she knew the minute she did, the pain she had been working so hard not to focus on, would come back ten times worse than before. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, clenching her jaw. Reid offered his hand and she smiled.  
"Thank you." Together they slowly made their way down the stairs and into the chapel. Emily leaning on Reid the entire time, not able to lean fully on her injuries. They stood in the corner and Reid slowly released his arms from around Emily. He didn't want to make her stand with her injuries but they had to keep up appearances in front of Cyrus. She nodded subtly, she knew. Cyrus started reading out names and Reid finally let himself take in the full extent of Emilys injuries. She noticed his stare.  
"It's not as bad as it looks." It was, they both knew but she couldn't be weak, not at the moment. Not when they were both still trapped inside.  
"I'm so sorry." She dismissed his apology with a shake of her head.  
"It's not your fault Spence." He nodded, his heart still breaking at the sight of the bruises. JJ had pulled him aside that morning and made him promise to look out for her. Ever since they found out they were having a child, both women were understandable extremely protective over the other. Reid had promised he would look out for Emily and keep her safe.  
"Look at who he's releasing." Her voice dragged him from his thoughts and his eyes scanned the room.  
"It's the ones that failed the loyalty test. I'll get word to the team. Wait for a sign from outside to indicate what time the raid will come. Emily nodded and Reid have her one last small smile before walking off to talk to Cyrus. Her body felt more agonizing standing there than it had since he was beating her she just wanted to go home and relax in JJ's arms, whisper lullaby's to their baby that had been sung to her as a child. Cyrus' voice brought her from her thoughts.  
"Take her back." Multiple people turned to look at her, as if noticing her for the first time. One of Cyrus' men grabbed her by the arm and roughly took her back up to the room she had been in before.  
  


* * *

  
It felt like hours had passed since she had last seen Reid. It probably had been, she had no concept of time. The ache in her body was only getting worse, especially now they had taken the time to secure her arms behind her back.  
Taking one last listen to make sure no one was coming, she hooked the heel of her boot under the blinds and slowly lifted them. She knew the team were coming, she just needed to know when.  
"If you can hear me, I know you're coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, But I need to know when you're coming."  
  


* * *

  
JJ sat next to Morgan, watching him work, offering her help if it was needed. They both looked up as one of the agents approached them.  
"What is it?"  
"Prentiss, She's talking to us." JJ's heart picked up at the sound of her girlfriends name.  
_"If you can hear me I know you're coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, But I need to know when you're coming."  
_"Lets go."  
  


* * *

  
"If you can hear me I know you're coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, But I need to know when you're coming. If you can hear me I know you're coming. I can-" She was cut of by the red laser that was pointed at the wall.  
"Ok, ok. I got you. What time?"  
1 Flash  
2 Flash  
3 Flash  
"3am?" The laser moved up and down in a nodding motion.  
"Understood." She took a moment to breathe, pain coursing through her stomach at holding her leg in the window.  
"Reid is on the first floor somewhere with Cyrus and please remember there are children here." She heard footsteps approaching and quickly retracted her leg.  
"Someones coming."  
  


* * *

  
Jessica's mom came in with a glass of water and a chair. Emily moved to sit up, clenching her jaw at the movement. The woman held the glass to her mouth, her hand slowly tilting Emilys chin as she drank. Once Emily was done, she moved the glass away, softly moving her hair out of her face. Her movements were motherly, caring.   
"Cyrus is planning a mass suicide. You made the 911 call."  
"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't of made that call."  
"You were trying to protect your daughter."  
"There were other girls before jessie. He, he would marry them in secret. And after a while, he'd take another. And we weren't permitted to speak of it. And so when she asked for my consent, I wanted to just take her and run. But I was afraid she wouldn't leave him." The realizatdion hit her.  
"You wanted us to take her?"  
"Well, I, I wanted to save her from Cyrus."  
"I can give you another chance. The FBI is coming here at 3am I need you to gather Jessica, the kids, the other women - Get them into the basement just before 3am."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I have faith that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica."  
  


* * *

  
Emily sat waiting before she heard the hurried footsteps.  
"You were right."  
"They're setting the place to blow up. I told jessie Cyrus wanted her gather the women and children."  
"Where is the man I came in with?"  
"He's in the chapel with Cyrus. It's 2:45 though. We gotta hurry."  
They rushed down to the chapel, Emily trying to ignore the stabbing pain with every step. She helped lead the women and children to the basement, quietly making their way throughout the buildings. She rounded the corner and was met with the sweet sight of her team. Derek was the first to see her and was by her side in a second.  
"Emily. Emily, you alright?"  
"They've wired explosives." He caught her arm as she stumbled, letting out a hiss she stood up again.  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'll be fine, we need to get Reid, he's in the chapel with Cyrus."  
"We've got to get you out of here." Rossi said.  
"No, we've got to get Reid." The last part came out as more of a desperate plea, they had come too far for her to leave him here now. She was in pain but she wasn't going to abandon him.  
"Prentiss, I will get Reid. Get out of here. Get to safety." She trusted Morgan with her life, but Reid was like her little brother, she couldn't leave him.  
"Go." She stood her ground for a second before nodding.  
"He's my husband!" Emily turned back around at the sound of Jessica's scream, running forward with Morgan and her mom to try and stop her.   
"I will get her for you." Morgan told her, stopping her from running back into the chapel.  
"Rossi, get them out of here." Rossi nodded, before leading both Emily and Jessica's mother out the way all the other women and children had exited.   
  


* * *

  
JJ let out a scream as the building went up in flames. She tried to run forward but Natasha held her back. She thrashed in her grip, needing to get down there. Sobs took over her body as her legs gave out beneath her. Natasha held her tightly, guiding them both safely to the ground before hugging her sister tightly. She felt the liaison hide her face in her neck and she softly ran her hand through her blonde hair.  
"It's okay. It's okay." She gently hushed her, rocking her back and forth softly in her arms, hoping that they had managed to get out before it all went up.  
  


* * *

  
They just made it outside when the explosion destroyed the building from the inside. Rossi covered Emily's body with his own, protecting her from the debris that had flown from the wreckage. Her first thought was Reid. She rushed forward to the entrance of the building. The whole thing had been swallowed by flames. She only felt dread as she slowly stepped up the first few stairs.  
"Reid? Morgan?"   
"Reid?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She saw the two stumble from the wreckage and relief flooded her veins. She stumbled forwards towards Reid. They instantly hugged each other tightly. She didn't care about any injuries, all she cared about was the fact that Reid was in her arms and he was safe. She let out a sob and she hid her face in his neck, she could feel him burying his head into her shoulder. They both thought the other wasn't going to make it out and the relief they were both still standing was indescribable. Once they finally let go, her legs gave way beneath her. Reid managed to catch her before she hit the ground.  
"Emily?"  
"I'm okay. I'm okay." She tried to reassure both agents but as she took another step, her body threatened to fall again.  
"Let us help you." She took a second before nodding. Reid and Morgan both wrapped one of her arms around their necks before helping her walk towards the SUV. They all climbed in the back and Emily let her head lull onto Reid's shoulder. She was so exhausted, both mentally and physically. They finally pulled up to the tent and Reid and Morgan helped Emily out of the car. JJ let out a cry of relief at her girlfriend. Emily looked up at the sound, breaking free from Morgan and Reid to step towards JJ. The younger agent quickly ran towards her, wrapping her in a hug. Emily let out a breath of relief, hugging her back just as tightly. Neither wanted to let go. When they finally did, JJ let her palm rest softly on Emily's cheek, her eyes taking in all the bruises.  
"What did they do to you?" Her voice was so gentle, it was only just audible. Emily's only response was the tears that rose in her eyes.   
"Oh my love." She brought her back into a hug as Emily cried. She let her hand softly brush through her hair.  
"You need to see the medic." Emily pulled back with a sniffle before nodding.  
"I will, I just needed to see you, I needed to hear your voice."  
"I did too. I did too baby." She gently pulled Emily's face towards hers, kissing her with so much care and love. They both pushed all their emotions from the last two days into the kiss. Emily's hand came up to cup JJ's cheek, deepening the kiss. They pulled away from breath, resting their foreheads together.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."   
  


* * *

  
Emily was given the all clear by the onsite medic. Other than few cuts that needed stitches, bruising and cracked ribs, she would make a full recovery. She had been given the all clear to fly and medication as well as an order for 7 weeks rest to let her ribs heal.  
The flight home was silent. Most of the team had fallen asleep already, tired from the whole ordeal. Emily noticed Reid still up, reading one of the books he had on the plane.. She carefully untangled herself from a sleeping JJ before limping to the chair opposite the genius.  
"Hey, you're supposed to be resting."  
"I know, I just needed to talk to you." She gently placed her hands over his, guiding the book down to rest on the table.  
"I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me, that was not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again. Do you hear me?" Her voice was soft and loving. He nodded slightly.  
"Thank you." She gently rubbed the pad of her thumb across his hand.  
"Try to get some rest, okay?" He nodded.  
"You should too." She gave his hand one last squeeze before smiling and heading back over to JJ's side.  
  


* * *

  
They all groggily woke up as the pilot announced they were landing. Natasha and JJ helped Emily down the stairs and into the passenger seat of JJ's SUV. JJ said her goodbyes to her sister before climbing in the drivers side. Emily had her head rested against the window. The sun hadn't rose yet, meaning the streets were only illuminated by the dim street lamps that lined the roads. JJ let her hand rest on Emily's thigh. She knew how her girlfriend closed off after cases like these. She had so much trust in JJ, she had more trust in her than anyone but after so many years of being alone and pain, it made it hard to open up. Emily just gave her a soft smile before they both headed inside. They had both currently been living in Emily's condo. They slowly made their way through their bedroom routine, a silence blanketing both of them. They both were happy with just the presence of the other. JJ was changed and finished first, choosing to sit crossed legged on the bed. She let out a gasp as Emily pulled her shirt off over her head. She knew Cyrus had beaten her bad but the sight made her heart break. Bruises of many colours were displayed across her chest and abdomen, stitches across the cuts from the mirror she had been slammed into. JJ gently let her hands rest on Emily's hips, bringing her closer. JJ softly placed kisses over each of her girlfriends wounds. Emily let out a jagged breath.  
"I hate he did this to you."  
"I'm okay."  
"It is okay not to be okay Em." Emily let her eyes stare into JJ's. Her gaze was full but nothing but pure love and worry for her girlfriend and the raw emotion took Emily's breath away.  
"I know." She gently put on one of JJ's hoodies before gently laying next to her girlfriend. They turned to face each other. Emily pulled the blanket back over both of them andJJ instantly cuddled into her, one arm pulling her closer while the other wrapped around her baby bump. Emily let one hand rest on top of JJ's, whispering a goodnight to the baby before falling asleep snuggled in together.


End file.
